Appropriation
by silvermyth
Summary: Axel/Reno one-shot. Heist AU (kinda).


"Hey Rude." Reno nudged the officer who was tapping diligently at a precinct keyboard. Rude only grunted in acknowledgment, attention still on his report. "Isn't that the kid you arrested last week?"

The tapping paused as Rude glanced in the direction of Reno's finger. At least, Reno assumed he did; he could never really tell what was happening behind the sunglasses that seemed to be permanently attached to the man's head. Rude shrugged and resumed typing. "Maybe. He's small fry. Just a shoplifter."

Reno leaned on Rude's desk. "We could use some small fry. Someone _expendable_ for certain jobs, if you know what I mean." Rude raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me." He didn't wait for Rude to reply as he strode across the room. He ignored the dirty looks that followed him. He wasn't welcome here, unless it was in handcuffs, but none of the other cops had anything to pin on him. Reno was a _legitimate businessman_ , and that drove these pigs mad. Rude pissed them off, too, Reno's inside man, but they hadn't scraped anything up on him, either. Nothing to prove he was a dirty cop. A smile turned Reno's lips up at the thought.

His target was slouched in a chair against the wall, a scowl on his tattooed face, and Reno expected he'd have crossed his arms if the handcuffs on his wrists had allowed it. Red hair, a shade darker than Reno's own, in a cascade of spikes to his shoulders, which were stiff despite the relaxed posture he had adopted. Green eyes stared vacantly into the space in front of him.

"Hey, kid."

The vacant stare focused and turned onto Reno, eyes narrowing. "I'm not a kid."

Reno chuckled; this would be interesting. "Well, that's a shame. Whatever you did will show up on your record. What'd you do, anyway?"

He looked away, pressing his lips into a tight line.

"Ah," Reno adjusted his tie. "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Reno, owner of Turks P.I." He pulled a business card from his pocket and thrust it into one of the cuffed hands. "And you are?"

The other raised his eyebrows, hesitating, before answering. "Axel."

"Axel. So, what'd you do to wind up in those fancy bracelets this time? Wasn't it shoplifting last week? Didn't have enough after the first time?"

Axel fiddled with the card in his hands. "How d'you know about last week?"

Reno jerked a thumb to Rude's desk. "Baldy over there's my partner. I was dropping by and there you were, cuffed and slouching, just like now. He was grumbling over the paperwork, you know, even the little crimes come with paperwork, and Rude hates pushing papers."

"Maybe he shouldn't be cop, then," Axel muttered.

Axel jumped when Reno's hand landed on his shoulder. "See? I told him the same thing! But I won't complain, it helps to have an officer of the law on your side, you hear me?"

Axel lifted his cuffed hands. "Pretty sure I'm past that point."

Reno smirked. "Today, maybe. You get tired of getting caught with little jobs, shoplifting or joy rides or whatever it is kids these days do—"

"I didn't steal any cars."

Reno waved him off. "Whatever. You get tired of that, come see me. I'll give you some real work."

Axel waved the card between two fingers. "What, as a copy boy?"

Oh, he was _cute_. Reno gestured at the card. "The address is on there. Why don't you stop by and find out?" He grinned.

"Reno! Unless you've secretly passed the bar and are this young man's attorney, I suggest you leave my precinct."

Reno recognized the sharp warning even before he turned around. "Captain Tifa." The woman stood scowling, arms akimbo. He offered her a mocking salute. "I was just on my way out." He turned and gave Axel a parting wink. "See you around, Axel."

o - o

Reno's desk was cluttered a cluttered mess. It generally was, but at the moment, the center of it was clear, except for the blueprints of an upscale apartment building. Arranged around this were piles of photos and files with other information that was key to the 'investigation.'

Being a private investigator wasn't a lucrative business, nor the most stimulating. At least, not compared to the other business he conducted under its guise. Trailing suspected adulterers was never as exciting as beating state-of-the-art security systems, or digging up the secrets of the accusers. No one was a hypocrite like a rich man—or woman, and nobody paid nearly as much hush money to hide their dirty laundry. It was a good gig.

But not without its perils. It was why he'd been looking for some small fry.

Axel's eyes were dark when he was escorted through the office door. He was taller than Reno had first guessed, but then, it was hard to tell a person's height when they were slouched in a plastic chair. He was graceful, too, Reno realized, his actions collected and cautious, but fluid.

Reno smoothed his face into his business mask, an idea forming in his mind. He'd liked toying with this guy at the precinct, and it wouldn't hurt to test him. "Can I help you?"

Axel crossed his arms. "You don't remember me?"

Reno raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I meet many people in my line of work. Remind me of your name?"

"The name's Axel. We met at the station. You gave me your card." He produced the thing from a breast pocket.

"Ah, Axel! Yes, I remember now. I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs." He felt the corner of his mouth tug into a half-smile. "Didn't want to be a copy boy. I can't blame you, it's boring."

"You said you had some real work for me." He was guarded, uncertain. Poor kid really didn't know what he was getting himself into. Well, he was about to find out.

"Yes." Reno stepped from behind his desk, skirted Axel, and shut the door, locking it. "Can you pick a lock, Axel?"

Axel shrugged. "I have hobbies."

Reno leaned against the front of his desk. "Tell me about your hobbies, Axel."

There was silence as Axel took his measure. Reno knew he'd have to earn his trust to hear any more than he'd just said.

"One of my hobbies," Reno began, "is hunting for treasure." He twisted and retrieved a photo from his desk, his latest target. He held it out for Axel. "I appropriate artifacts for respectable clients."

Axel accepted the photo and studied it. There was a light of recognition, and then a few moments of gears turning. "You're responsible for stealing that?"

Reno affected surprise. "Me, steal? You've got it wrong. I simply help clients find things they want. It's a good business." His lips stretched into a smile as Axel considered the photo again. "So. Tell me about your hobbies."

Later, Reno would wonder if Axel had let himself get caught for those petty crimes. If that was one of Axel's hobbies to sit in the police station and watch a cop fill out paperwork, or evade the fines. Maybe even sit out some time in jail. It wasn't so uncommon, he supposed. Just dull.

Axel took to Turks business better than Reno had expected. What was supposed to be an expendable fall guy had turned into one of Reno's most valuable assets. He was capable, competent, and thought on his toes. And, he'd grown on Reno. It was true Axel had caught Reno's eye in the police station, and not just because of the vivid hair that was a near match to his own. Taking him to bed might not have been his first goal, but it wasn't off the table, either.

Reno liked to watch Axel practice disarming alarm systems, or sitting still and silent with a camera close to his face as they staked out new targets. He looked good in the black beanie Reno'd tossed him one day, to hide his distinct hair.

There was never a dull moment on the job, and that was how Reno liked it. He was pretty sure Axel liked it, too.

"State-of-the-art, my ass. Whoever designed that alarm system should be fired," Axel declared, collapsing into a lounge chair.

"You're just getting too good." Reno handed him a beer.

Axel leaned back in the chair, taking a swig. "You'll make me cocky with talk like that."

Reno sat down across from him, drinking from his own bottle. "Yeah, we don't want that. Still, the job went smooth, all things considered."

"I told you they had a dog."

"Usually guys like that take their dogs with on vacation, or at least check them into a doggy hotel! I mean, what kind of asshole leaves his best friend behind?" Reno shook his head.

"You're supposed to be the pro here. Assholes are assholes. Reno, you slipping in your old age?"

Reno snorted. "Four years. That's all I have on you. I'm not old."

A smile played at Axel's lips. "You sure about that?" It was a mischievous look that made Reno raise his brow, waiting for whatever insult Axel was about to sling his way.

"I am."

"I don't know. You know, maybe you dye your hair because you're already gray—"

"I'm not." Reno stood in a quick motion. "Let me remind you." He hovered over Axel, who looked up at him, eyes clear despite the alcohol. "I'm far from old."

They'd both been drinking, so the kiss tasted like beer, mouths a little bitter, but wet as their tongues came together.

It was like they were always in a hurry when they did this, though perhaps it was because it was one place where they could be in a hurry, could rush in without days and days of planning. There was no plan, only instinct, seeking pleasure in each other's mouths, each other's bodies. Tongues slick on sweat-salty skin, teeth sharp in love bites. Hands tangled in red hair, and it was so easy for the reds to blend together, intermingling when they kissed.

They never kept their clothes on long, always in a rush for skin on skin, for the heady feeling of their twin arousals hard against one another. They were quiet, save for the sounds of panted breaths, punctuated by moans, too busy trying to satisfy the lust burning through them.

There was a _thunk_ as Reno pushed Axel against his desk, shoving detritus to the floor to make room for more important things. He fumbled with the condom for a moment, had to slow down, and Axel made a noise of protest, but Reno didn't make him wait for more than a few seconds. The lube made it easy for Reno to slide into him, hot and tight and _so good_ , and then the frantic slap of flesh as he drove into him, with all the impatience that had gotten them this far.

Later, when they'd caught their breath, Reno smirked at Axel, both of them somehow tucked into the lounge chair. "Still think I'm old?"

Axel's lips spread in a lazy smile. "A geezer."

Reno slapped his thigh. "Fuck you, asshole."

Axel grinned. "You already did."

Reno growled. "Then I'll do it again!"


End file.
